


While you were Sleeping 회지 알림

by eaintdarkside



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside





	While you were Sleeping 회지 알림

안녕하세요, 인트입니다.

신성한(?) 아카이브를 공지로 사용해서 몹시 죄송합니다. 

  
**1\. 회지알림**

킹스맨 배포전 V-day에 While you were sleeping 으로 회지를 냅니다.  
아래 내용을 참고해주세요. :)

ㅁ 회지 홈페이지 : <http://eaintdarkside.wix.com/while>  
ㅁ 선입금 기간 : 8/9(일요일) 까지  
ㅁ 회지 가격 : 3,000원 (현장구입 가능 / 통판 안함)  
ㅁ 페이지 : 210p

V-day는 8/29(토) 열립니다.  
회지와 관련된 자세한 내용은 위에 적어둔 홈페이지에서 확인해주세요 ;-)

 

 

최근 회사 일 미어터지고 회지작업, 건강 문제, 이런저런 문제 등등이 겹쳐서 덧글도 못 달아드리고 있네요. ㅠ_ㅠ 너무 죄송합니다. 이번주 금요일에 회지 인쇄 넘기고 나면 조금 여유가 생길 것 같아요. 모자란 취미생활의 산물 재밌다고 해주시고, 다정히 코멘트 남겨주시고, 쿠도도 주셔서 늘 감사합니다. 고맙습니다.

한국은 여전히 덥습니다! 부디 건강 유의하시고, 멋진 하루 보내시길 바래요 :) 고맙습니다!


End file.
